


Bottoms Up!

by Ghost_Nappa



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, F/M, Gen, Infidelity, Lactation Kink, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Nappa/pseuds/Ghost_Nappa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke was never one for excessive drinking, but at the behest of a 'pirate' friend she makes the most wonderful mistake of her life. Or does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a forewarning, when I originally wrote this, it was to stay as a one shot due to my sporadic attention span with Asperger's syndrome....but now it will be sporadically updated since I got a story planned out for it a the behest of some friends.

Music blared through the air echoing off the glass dome atop the skyscraper as the DJ went through the playlist. The room was filled to capacity with the city's higher echelon dressed smart and sexy for the night. Not many people were dancing on the designated dance floor, but were conversing and drinking in celebration. It was the Cumberland Hospital's fund raising gala that attracted the usual media attention and awareness that required it's tax break. The usual socialites were in attendance gossiping over the latest scandals or company deals that went sour, however, some people weren't amused by this display at all.

One such woman stood against the faux roman pillars that lined the room, silently sipping from her champagne fluke. Her dark brown hair was down cascading over her shoulders in French curls. Her feet were beginning to hurt in the ridiculous four inch heels she had on and she was beginning to question the dress she wore to this event was made based on a slutty choice. She soon wrapped her arms around herself to fight the sudden chill and hide from how ridiculous she looked in her dress. Her left side and back were exposed showing off her dark chocolate skin making a good ogle target for all the perverts in the room. She would think that they'd stop after seeing the giant ring around her finger. Sadly, one such pervert was allowed tonight to be a bit hands-on, but judging by the amount of alcohol she was drinking, it was becoming annoying.

“Isabela....I think you had enough.” The woman sighed feeling her sometimes associate paw at her hips. She eyed Isabella's attire which consisted of thigh high brown leather boots that went along with her white corset mini dress.

“Ohhh, but Hawke why are you hiding away such a gorgeous ass pressed against that pillar?” She moved her hands to her stomach petting it.

“To drink in peace. You have no idea how many lawyers, congressmen and god damn richy richs I've shook hands with today. I could use some Purel.”

“True, you don't know where most of their hands have been.” Isabella smirked watching Hawke shudder. “That and whatever they rub furiously with those five digits.”

Flagging down a busboy Hawke placed her empty flute on his tray to grab another one. “You have no idea how many looks I caught off them looking at my ass alone. Maker, I'm starting to wish I had a flat chest or was built more like a man.” Hawke shifted against the pillar. Her feet were nearly numb and she was fighting the idea of kicking off the stripper heels, if only to just walk on the cool marble floor.

“So..you thinkin' about a certain type of pillar to squeeze between those cheeks, huh Hawke?” This earned a scoff from the sullen women.

“No,” she replied angrily. “If anything I'm just rightfully pissed.”

Isabella didn't understand what set off her friend's current mood tonight or the cause for her drinking. Sure, she had been harassed before by men who had a fetish for married older women. Maker knows Isabella has had some of that, but it wasn't enough reason for these actions. Sighing quietly, Isabella leaned against the pillar next to Hawke scanning around the crowd. Usual business men she'd done overseas deals with, celebrities she had the chance to fuck, Anders talking to a familiar short hair blonde woman...

Isabella stopped to do a double take. She watched the two targets banter for a whole minute. She noticed Anders looked about ten years younger chatting while his hands were secretly petting the blonde's lower back, until realization kicked in.

“Oh kitten don't tell me he's..” Isabella shook her head in disgust. “I didn't think he could and here no less, but it's..”

“He's fucking her again,” Hawke interrupted moving her gaze away from the secretive couple. “Only this time he thinks I don't know about it.”

Hawke gulped down her wine not noticing Isabella give her a pitying look. From her experience she knew cheating had no effect on her and it was a give and take operation she could deal with, but Hawke was a different subject.

Apparently, Hawke and Anders met in college, during a charity mixer and became sweethearts in less than a semester. After they married, both worked hard paying off their student loans debt and helped Anders become the most sought after pediatrician, giving Hawke what she went without most of her life. It was a fairy tale story only it had one missing detail: the blonde woman in question used to be an old flame of Ander's named Elissa Cousland. They broke up around the time Anders started dating Hawke. Funny thing about this story is they'd started this illicit relationship 3 years ago when Elissa's fiancé, Alistair Theirin, proposed to her. Now, the two meet occasionally, fucking each other because that old spark just can’t be extinguished.

Isabela could only shake her head thinking if anyone else was in this position she could write it off as a ‘sucks to be you' event. However, her friend, who was drinking herself to death, deserved more than this.

“I take it you called Aveline for legal advice?” Another busboy walked by with fresh scotch and rum glasses before Isabella grabbed two. “Will that be helpful for you or will..”

“No...” Hawke shook her head declining a glass of rum. “I'm waiting until my new job in Seheron clears through. Once it does, I'll send him the papers after I travel there and wait for him to sign them, so I don't have to hear him spew his bullshit. That's what I plan, unless something bad happens.”

“Good on ya Hawke. Now, if you need any tips I can help you with some advice from my first divorce.” Hawke looked at her with a small smirk forming on her face. “Okay maybe the first five divorces.”

“Well until that happens I'm going to get right sauced.” She clicked her flute with Isabela's twin glasses.

“Down the hole!” Isabela screamed before downing her drinks in quick succession.

Hawke tried to follow suit but found her fluke empty. Sighing in defeat, she discarded the fluke on a random busboy's tray and grabbed her purse by her feet.  
“I'm heading to the bar. If you don't see me in five minutes tell Varric I died the way I lived...punching in a sleazy bastard.”

“Just don't do what I would do!” Isabela screamed in delight as the music picked up in volume.

Hawke made her way over to the bar. ‘Tried’ was more the key term as the crowd of people seemed to congest at this one spot because free drinks always brought people together. Hawke, on the other hand, wasn't in the mood to queue in line like a patient lemming. Putting her wedding ring in her purse, she tried to resist the siren's call of the bottles on display, calling her to their rocky cliffs. So, she chose her only tactic, akin to a drunken wino, by poking people in the back and moving forward as they turned around. Pulling off a chain combo that would have made a game enthusiast proud, Hawke finally made it to the bar.

Her stomach was pressed against the marble top at an uncomfortable angle. It was due to a huge crowd causing a bottleneck backup on the other side, gaining the attention of 9/10 of the bartenders working. This left the remaining bartender to pick up ten orders too many from the growing crowd.

Hawke knew she was going to get a headache from all the shouting of the people surrounding her. Until, she felt a hand slide along the small of her back. She looked behind with death in her eyes to find the one person she hated at these events: Vaughan Kendells Urien, the walking STD himself and spoiled heir of Denerim Steel industries. He was smiling at her taking in her inebriated state.  
Normally, she would have slapped his hand away and tried not to stab his eye out with a fork. The thought was always tempting. However, Isabela's words rang back in her head. ‘Don't do anything I would do.’

For her form of payback, Vaughan wouldn't have been her first choice, but inebriated beggars shouldn't be choosers. However, first things first, she had to be really drunk for a successful memory wipe later on.

“Why hello Ms. Justice. I take it your husband is busy as usual?”

“Yes, some associates of his.” He made small circles with his thumb causing Hawke to shudder inwardly. “Needed him to talk business about a new section for the Maternity wing. So I just left because it bored me to no end about the none too subtle baby hints.” A lie that worked in her favor even though she was the one dropping hints about children.  
Vaughan chuckled at the remark as he pressed into her back. Sadly, Hawke wasn't nearly drunk enough to not notice his bulge pressing against her bottom. She tried not to shudder again as he breathed into her ear feeling hot cognac flow out.

“Frankly, my dear, a woman like you needs more blunt hints to start having children. Maker knows I always love making them.”

Hawke tried not to get nauseated at the fact that Vaughan Urien was rubbing his dick on her ass at a public, yet private gala. Clothing barrier be damned, she didn't think being drunk was needed as the man was openly pawing her in a crowded room. Slowly grabbing a toothpick, she decided it was best to please her inner rage demon. Sadly, someone else beat her to the punch. She felt Vaughan being pushed off her rather hard.

“Oi! Fuck off, I’m busy right...Senator?”

“Now, now manners Vaughan,” Hawke was never more grateful to hear Varric's voice. “Don't you know it's never nice to harass a lady, especially one that wants you gone?”

Varric was a smooth talker blessed with a silver tongue that almost put President Tabris to shame. It was also his best means of weaponry, as he was technically a dwarf, making people forget how easily he could leave them feeling four feet smaller. As long as Vaughan didn't go off on a short joke he would leave with his dignity intact. Well mostly intact.

“I assure you on my reputation.” Varric smirked at this remark. “I was only keeping Ms. Justice company as her husband was busy with colleagues. It would be such a crime if a beautiful wife was left bored by such a callous husband on such short notice.”

“Sure kiddo, sure. I'm sure my wife Bianca also loves me telling different renditions of how we fell in love to the press, with each great story telling, but that doesn't make it true.” Varric encircled his arm around Hawke leading her away from the cretin. Hawke couldn't help smiling at how Varric could always, in any situation, joke at another person’s expense scot-free.  
“So, how about I entertain MRS. Justice for the night.” Varric couldn't help emphasizing the missus part. “And you go drink your big boy juice chatting up Serendipity. I'm sure Councilman Bran wouldn't mind if he was included in your chats. Hell, I'm sure he'll bring in an extra ball gag for you.”

Before Vaughan could get a word in, Varric's personal twin bodyguards, Sten and Saarebas, moved in to block his view. Sten looked stoically, while Saarebas played with his gold rimmed glasses, glaring at Vaughan to make a move. As they got out of earshot, Varric started chuckling and Hawke shook her head.

“Varric did you just come to my aid and accost a man of having an affair with a famous BDSM tranny?”

“Hey tranny is such a hateful word. She is a call girl and deserves respect in her trade than to be known as just a transvestite. Although, his face did turn the loveliest shade of red just thinking it or that could be bloody murder? I can never tell.”

Hawke slapped her friend across the back as she busted out laughing thinking she needed that to cheer her up. They stopped at the crowd that was holding up the bar since it was Varric's private party. Hawke made her usual greetings only to ignore them for the liquor. She was successful this time with no interruptions sipping a whole bottle of wine. She had hoped to enjoy the contents until an unknown man saddled up next to her.

“Excuse me could you pass me that bottle?”

Hawke only ignored him as she downed the contents of her goblet. “Miss...I know you heard me. Could you please-”

“I heard you. I just simply don't share with random people.”

“Really now. Not even.” He pulled up next to her so she could hear him better. “If I were to ask nicely? Perhaps for a sip?”

Hawke couldn't help feeling the audacity of this man. If he didn't have such a nice voice she risked breaking the bottle over his head. Turning to the right, she caught a better glimpse of the man. Suddenly, she was thankful the maker threw her a bone. He was dressed in a three-piece gray suit, silver rimmed glasses, dark olive eyes, sun kissed skin and dark hair with premature graying. Hawke could go on the features describing this man, but then she would have to sadly sober up. Her brain and liver would most definitely be happy with the possible beer goggle effects, but her hormones could care less.

Sliding the goblet away, she handed the man the bottle watching his next moves. Not caring for a wine glass of his own, he drank straight from the bottle, tipping his head back. Hawke didn't get mad at him for drinking it straight. In fact, her eyes were glued to his Adam’s apple bobbing with each gulp. She felt her mouth water at the sight wondering what the wine would taste like if she took a sip from the bottle.

Feeling her face blush from being tipsy, and her womanly bits, Hawke had finally decided on how to spend her night. Grabbing the bottle back from him, she took a sip only to notice the contents were gone leaving a small drip on the neck.

“I'm sorry but you were acting greedy when I asked nicely.” The man chuckled eying the same droplet.

Reaching her tongue out, Hawke lapped up the droplet licking her lips in satisfaction. She was hoping such an act wasn't obviously slutty as all her flirtation skills were gathering dust since junior year in college. Mr. Sharpdressed, however, was looking at her with smoldering eyes, breathing sharply out his nose. His left held her right hand making circles with his thumb.

“You, Messere, are a tease. Couldn't save any for me after I was nice enough to share?”

“Maybe, if I could make amends for such a tragic offense.” He closed the gap between them moving his hand to her shoulder. “Would that satisfy you? Or would you prefer something more substantial?”  
The contact of his skin made goosebumps slowly rise on her flesh. Not to be outdone, Hawke ran her hand along her breasts in slow outside curves. This put a smug smile on her mystery man's face as he watched her hand.

“So...” He looked from her eyes back to her face to. “What brings you here tonight? Business of some sort?”

“Heh. No you can say my date was here on business only to ignore me for most of the night. Now, he seems to be dealing in pleasure not giving a damn about my situation.”

Mr. Mysterious looked over his shoulder at the surging crowd as if he could pinpoint this mystery date only to look back at the woman. He noticed how her expression changed to agitation.

“I take it he is a crazy man for leaving a woman like you to drink alone?”

“Crazy, among other things. He probably won’t care unless he can try mixing business with pleasure.”

“You make that sound like a bad thing to indulge in, especially at these functions.”

“Sometimes, I think that’s what he would prefer in life over the simple things.” Hawke mumbled feeling depressed after being reminded why she was drinking alone.

Sensing a change in her attitude, he moved in closer, holding her hand. “Tell me. If you weren't here, and left by your rather stupid date, what would you be doing right now?”

“Well, for starters I'd be out ripping off this dress,” He quirked an eyebrow causing Hawke to blush before she continued. “While I'm at home. Then I would throw these awful shoes into the nearest firepit. Then...oh Maker I should stop there.”

“Why?” He leaned in close keeping eye contact. “Is it something secretive or possibly dirty that comes next?”

Hawke bit her bottom lip trying not to grin like a fool. “Well, you could say it is dirty...I would take a nice long bath and clean myself up.”

“From being an exceptional dirty dirty girl, hmmmm?”

Moving from his spot, Fenris walked behind encircling his arms around her waist. This time Hawke did not feel disgusted at feeling his body heat surge with hers. Instead, she was damning the thought that they still had clothes on as she pressed her ass into him.

“Yes, getting all the sweat and grime off that accumulated from the day. Nothing special with any expensive soaps, just a regular cacao butter soap and rag. I like to make sure I get every nook and cranny slowly and surely. After that, I'm sure you can fill in the blanks.”

“I can guess relaxing in the tub would be an easy answer. However, a beautiful woman alone in a hot bath does let one's mind wander.” Fenris moved his head onto her shoulders with a content look on his face as he looked down at her cleavage.

“Would you like a hint, sir, or are you enjoying the view?”

“Hmmm I can listen and watch. Now as you were saying?”

Hawke bit her lips from the contact before continuing. “Then I stretch out my aching muscles,” She took a bit of courage by rubbing her backside against him. “Like so, while I massage myself.”

He responded by grinding into her causing Hawke to suppress what would be a very loud moan. He breathed into her ear brushing her hair aside as his other hand rubbed her outer thigh slowly moving inside her dress. “I'm sure there are places you couldn't reach by yourself, but with another pair of hands I imagine you'd feel more relaxed.”

Hawke tried to control whatever this moment was leading towards reigning in common sense, but feeling his breath wash over her was setting off hormones at an alarming rate that begged for release.

Suppressing a moan, Hawke shivered as his fingers grazed across her hip pressing against the cloth in semi circles. Feeling overwhelmed Hawke couldn't believe she was letting this random man do such acts in a very public place.

“Is that a suggestion or an offer to assist in cleaning my back, Sir?”

“If this gives you an excuse to get all dirty and sweaty later on then I can oblige on that task.” Fenris chuckled deeply pressing Hawke closer into the bar counter and molding into her back while nipping at her shoulder.

Before he could take it further, the lights dimmed as the event's guest speaker began his speech. Hawke decided it was now or never. Grabbing her mystery man's hand, they secretly moved through the crowd to reach the elevators. Once inside, she hit the ground floor leaning on the wall taking deep breathes. In the opposite corner she noted mister tall, dark, and god damn eying her like a hungry wolf.

“You know...I never did catch your name.” This earned a deep chuckle as he fixed his glasses.

“Funny. Neither did I when you were rubbing that delicious ass on me.” Hawke chuckled biting her lower lip as dark thoughts roamed in her brain.

“So what is yours, Miss?

“Hawke. Better to think you're not the only predator tonight....and you are?”

He walked up to her placing his hands on either side of her head. Leaning in close he smelled the wine off her breathe licking her bottom lip for a taste of things to come. “You can call me Leto, or Fenris to my friends.”

She smirked thinking about the movie, Thor she recently saw with her husband only to banish the thought immediately. “Does that mean you're going to swallow a little ol' moon, Mr. Fenris?”

“Last I checked the moon was rather huge.” Fenris smiled staring into Hawke's amber eyes licking her lips. “If I'm lucky I might also swallow its twin.”

They both exited the elevator walking to the doors in a rush as Hawke was getting antsy hoping she didn't pass out sick. Fenris on the other hand was praying on controlling his libido from ravaging her in the nearest alley before they reached a private room. He settled for a bit of voyeurism ogling her ass and hips wondering what position to take her in.

Hailing a cab, they rode in semi-silence after Fenris gave directions to his apartment. Minutes later, Fenris felt movement from Hawke's hand moving from his chest down to his pants. Her fingers were wrapped around his forming bulge lightly pressing into it from the base to the tip. Slowly, in smooth circles, not grabbing his erect cock to initiate sex in a cab, but enough to keep Fenris aware of what was waiting tonight, Hawke shamelessly smiled at Fenris before whispering the nastiest things in his ears.

“I cannot wait to taste your cock after it's been inside me. I want to clean it with my tongue leaving nary a dirrrrty,” Hawke intentionally purred out the rolling R's, “spot until you're all ready to fuck me again.”

Fenris didn't comment or speak, only looking forward waiting for his apartment complex to show up.  
During those next thirty minutes, she never felt more turned on watching Fenris strain with his erection. He was trying to act calm, ignoring every twitch and throb of hormones in his cock begging to straddle this woman and bury deep inside her.

As the cab pulled to the curb of the street, reaching their destination, Hawke was pulled into Fenris's arms bridal style and out the driver's side barely holding onto her purse in surprise. She felt his muscles strain holding her with one hand while the other fished for his wallet out of his coat pocket. Dropping a hundred sovereign bill into the cabby's hand, Fenris ran into the lobby past the security guard who looked on with envy at the woman he was carrying. Walking up to the elevator, Fenris pressed the button waiting to go up as Hawke took matters into her hands. ‘Hand’ being the keyword since she wriggled her right hand down the front of his pants, groping the throbbing flesh. Unlike the cab ride, Fenris was losing control much faster since he could feel her soft fingers massage his cock. Thankfully, the elevator doors open letting Fenris in only to slam Hawke's back against the nearest wall. He began attacking her neck with small nips and bites from her jaw line to the top of her semi-exposed breast earning an illicit gasp.

Releasing her hand from the playful distraction, Hawke pushed at Fenris to slow down, only to have him ignore her and suckle at her nipple through the cloth. Her aureole puckered under the pressure as she ground her hips into warm restrained hardness. The doors dinged open revealing them at a high floor in the complex looking over the city. She couldn't tell what floor they were on but they were high enough to see the city skyline that would have made a romantic couple swoon. However, swooning was the last thing on their mind. Hawke followed the black-haired man to place her hands on his hips for easy shadow stepping as Fenris fished out his keys, frantically trying to open the door. As Fenris managed to get one lock unlatched, Hawke's hands were “encouraging” him outside his pants to work faster, despite his efforts to think clearly and not break down the door.

With skill and supreme luck, Fenris swung the door open, and miraculously closed it only to open it again, grabbing Hawke this time into the apartment before closing it again. Swinging Hawke over one shoulder, Fenris jerked his shirt open before working onto his pants and walked towards his bedroom. Entering the room was a test, because he wanted to take Hawke on the bed, but her wriggling ass was distracting him from reaching it.

A loud smack erupted in the hallway making Hawke gasp in slight pain before she was placed onto the bed. Rubbing her ass in pain sobered up the foggy haze in her mind. Not that Hawke cared, but she needed to be somewhat drunk or else this moment would be something like a dream and she really did end up with Vaughan.

A deep rumble was suddenly at her ears with callous hands rubbing her hips and stinging bottom.

“I'm sorry for the action but you were becoming...” Fenris moved his hands to cup her wet mound rubbing through the thin fabric as he hovered over her, “an awful distraction. Would it be fair if I were to make it up to you?”

He leaned towards her mouth nibbling on her lower lip before attacking her mouth with hunger. Hawke squirmed under him trying to take it further, only to have his hands grab her wrists and pin each to the side of her face. “No...I want you insane woman, like you had me in that cab.”

Without another word, he unlatched the strap holding her dress in place pulling it down to free her breasts. Hawke became a little annoyed knowing men had this instinct for breasts, but she really didn't want that one part eating up all the attention. Tugging at Fenris' hair, she pushed him lower towards her moist center that was begging for contact the entire encounter. Taking her hint with wicked delight he attacked her wet fold through the cloth rubbing vigorously with his fingers.

In a sudden motion, Fenris latched his mouth over her nipple lightly biting on her nipple as his thumb flicked over her bud. Hawke felt a keen escape her lips from the dual sensations bombarded on her. Fenris' tongue swirled over aureole before his teeth clamped down pulling her nipples back, slightly stretching them. She pulled at his hair as her breathing became quick and light as Fenris growled in delight looking at her.

Moving his hands away from their ministrations, Fenris worked at his pants that were restraining his need to be free. As he pulled himself out the contact of cold air made him twitch as Hawke looked down with lust. Reading her mind, Fenris reached up to move her hand over his length encasing their fingers around the hot flesh. “Tell me Hawke...How badly do you want me, woman?”

Hawke couldn't hear him properly over the pounding of blood in her ears as she felt every vein pulse in her hands. Looking down, she noticed the weird body tattoo spiraling around his body, until, Fenris blocked her view leaning their foreheads together.

“How badly...” Fenris moved her hand with his on every word for emphasis, “do you want me? Because you can feel how badly I want you.”

Moving their hands in a steady tempo, Fenris moved closer swallowing up her minuscule cries moving his tongue like a snake entwining hers. Hawke arched her back off the mattress to feel more of Fenris as his length and mouth were not enough. Feeling her greed mingle with lust, she tried to move his cock across her wet garment to show how much she wanted him. However, reading her wrong, Fenris moved away with a wicked smile on his lips watching Hawke bite at her lips from the lack of warmth.  
His hands wandered back over to Hawke, removing her dress, along with her underwear as she proceeded to slide out of her pumps. What lay in sight was a woman with soft dark skin and slightly toned muscles from either trips to the gym or a very physical job.

I can only imagine she's also flexible for what I have in mind, he thought darkly before sliding a finger inside rubbing his thumb along the dark curls.

Feeling her tighten around his digit with each slow thrust, Fenris laid down on the bed moving her on top of him in opposite directions. Staring up at her dripping mound, he licked his lips as the mattress shifted and hot breathes stuttered over him along with warm wet lips kissing along his length. Her tongue slid down along the underside, ignoring the tickles from his hair running back towards the tip. She suckled on the tip flicking her tongue around his swollen head coating it in her saliva and licking a bit inside his urethra before suckling again.  
Fenris felt all the heat inside pool around that single point in his mind that focused her tongue encircling his penis trapped in the cave of her mouth. If he spent a few more minutes he would be in heaven feeling beyond satisfied, but he had no intention of wasting himself in her mouth. Griping her hips, Fenris pulled her back towards his mouth that eagerly awaited its meal. Hawke sat up straight as her insides coiled slowly in a tight spiral as Fenris' tongue licked inside her. It felt like a long time the last she remembered Anders going down on her that the sensation felt new and exciting. Her hips moved in small circles every time his tongue flicked across her bud earning a gasp to escape or a finger delved inside, curling to the side, making her breathes feel short. Bending back down, Hawke laid her forehead against the base of his penis. Losing several inches needed to swallow his member left Hawke with the option to play with her hands.

Feeling content, she gripped him slow and soft to match the pulse in his veins noting how hot it was surrounding him. Feeling his pulse weaken so did her hand manipulations, however, her hands stopped as her spine went electric from his wonderful tongue. Hawke couldn't tell what it was he was doing with his tongue, but it felt absolutely marvelous. Fenris was wrangling his tongue in impressive curves and arcs, forming strange symbols within her moist folds that made Hawke arc her back like a cat from the pleasure. It felt like his tongue was a paintbrush applying pressure in her heat that was the canvas. How far from the truth that was... Fenris was thinking in his head bits of nursery rhymes from grade school concerning the Arcanum alphabet. Something he didn't think he would appreciate remembering in another country or apply in such a useful method.

Hawke let out a ragged gasp as his tongue made the quick flickers, from one continuous stroke to another. Fenris gripped his hands over her hips keeping her in place as he worked on the letters L, N, M, O, and P, trying to keep her from moving around. This was proving to be harder to maintain as she kept wiggling her hips with every flick on his tongue.

Hawke was feeling light headed as her sight became blurry. She hadn't been paying attention to the sensation of Fenris's tongue on her, until, what felt like a second of him catching his breath turned into a minute of nothing. Moving around on the bed, Hawke slowly noticed that her skin was touching the cool silk bed sheets. Hawke tried not to focus on how smooth they felt against her nipples. She looked off to her left noticing him rummage through his cabinet draws fervently, looking for something with one hand, while his other hand was pumping along his length. Hawke moved rather sluggishly in a dream state, thinking this might be a very detailed dream, but pushed it aside for the alcohol finally taking effect. She whined a bit loudly thinking any moment she would pass out and forget this wonderful moment, even if her motives were born out of jealousy.

Fenris turned around when he heard her slight protest. The condom he was frantically searching for slipped on rather rough, but when he felt it was finally secure, he sauntered back towards the bed.

Leaning over on his knees, Fenris pulled Hawke's hair playfully before dipping down to kiss her neck.  
“Hey, sorry for leaving you unattended,” he whispered darkly in her ear. “But I had to make sure.” He looked down to admire his erection and then flipped Hawke onto her back.

Lifting her knees up to his chest, Fenris looked down noticing her breasts heave from the anticipation and waiting of what would come next. Chuckling darkly, he gripped his length firmly sliding it along Hawke's moist slit, feeling her twitch and jerk. Slow with grim determination, Fenris put the tip inside stopping to relish the sensation of how warm and tight she was. Then again, that was only the tip of the iceberg, as that lame saying went. Moving forward, he added more inches into her, watching as her face contorted with pleasure until his hips met hers. Fenris fought the reflex to thrust hard into her, no matter how he desperately wanted to, only slowly with shallow thrusts taking his time. Hawke, on the other hand, shifted herself in a different position that had her trembling from a certain spot being hit. Fenris felt the constrictions of her walls as he picked up the pace pounding into her with rising vigor. He muttered in Arcanum leaning over to suckle a nipple as Hawke dug one hand into his hair and the other fisting the sheets.

“Please, s-slo. Slow down.” She moaned softly over the sounds of slapping flesh.

“Te potest iustum denique mulier. In facto,” Fenris declared in a heavy voice laden with purpose. He hooked his hands under her shoulders, pulling her up into a seating position with him. “Ego tibi alium post ruinam.”

Fenris rolled his hips away from Hawke leaving her less filled, earning a simpering whine. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pushed back down in protest. Fenris closed his eyes and focused on the warm sensation. His face moved into her breasts and he deliberately heated her swollen glands with his breath. Biting down on a nipple, Fenris suckled ravenously as his hands moved to grip her ass.  
“Yes...yes, quod suus eam, uti crura.” He growled gripping her ass tightly.

Reacting to his voice, Hawke moved on command lifting herself off before dropping back down onto his thick shaft earning another deep moan. The pace between the two alternated, between maddeningly slow and unbelievably fast, from each thrust, slap and grind. Hawke was losing her mind from the feeling of Fenris inside her, muttering in Arcanum against her shoulder, with each snap of her hips. She felt she could go on forever in this position, using her thighs to push and pull, not wanting the night to end. Sadly, she was only mortal needing rest and nourishment, one of many things, that limited them both. One such limit had Fenris near his peak wanting to explode from the pleasure, but he forced himself to wait. It wouldn't be a gentleman idea to come first.

Laying down on his back, tugging at a nipple one last time, Fenris gripped Hawke's hips as she pulled away only to slam her down as he thrusted. Hawke's surprise was delayed until she felt the tremors from the first thrust mingle with the second thrust.  
Then a third, harder than the last.  
Then a fourth, that caused her hands to balance on his chest.  
Then a fifth, that left no pacing or rhythm between them.

Fenris felt his chest tighten around his lungs as his hips piston under her, trying to savor the feeling for a bit longer. Closing his eyes as his hands gripped tighter, Fenris pumped into Hawke mercilessly knowing she would have to come with or without him. His thumb pressed down onto her nub rubbing it furiously and his breath became ragged. Without warning, he felt a constricting feeling around his cock. Hawke's hands had balled into fists, gripping at his skin as her back shuddered violently. Fenris soon followed suite with a few sporadic thrusts, until his muscles suddenly locked, emptying himself into the condom.

Hawke had fallen off to his side, to catch her breathe. It felt as if she had been fucking him for five solid months. She almost believed it, until she turned her head and saw the wolfish grin on his face. Her eyes blinked slowly as Fenris pulled her against his chest, locking her in a heated kiss. He had failed to notice that she had started to fall asleep.

Fenris awoke the next morning feeling a bit groggy and thirsty beyond hell as he slowly stretched out his muscles. A slight twinge of pain shot up in his thighs before he sat up trying to rub out the Charlie horse. He wondered what made him pull a muscle there, until he noticed the condom still wrapped around his limp penis. Thankfully, the wine didn't make him blackout drunk and he remembered every vivid detail of what had occurred last night. Taking notice of the crumpled sheets, and ruined dress peeking under them, he noticed his bed partner was not there... and his dresser drawers were open wide. Jumping out of the bed, he looked inside them noting nothing of importance was taken. Importance being the .35 he kept in his sock drawer and his notebook, but instead, he noticed a missing pair of pants and shirt.

For once, he was glad to be meticulous and detail oriented, but a little mad that Hawke couldn't have woken him up and asked him or made breakfast for him. Yet, from his perspective, he shouldn't be sad about a one night stand, even if it was the best he had had recently. Pulling the condom off, Fenris maneuvered himself over to his trash bin only to find a small black designer wallet on the floor. Flinging the knotted condom into the bin, and ignoring the strangely than usual, sticky substance on the surface, he leafed through the contents noticing several hundred sovereign bills inside with a couple of fancy credit cards. Counting the money, wondering who would have this much spending money on their person, Fenris looked over for the owner's id noticing it pictured with a familiar face. A smile crept onto his face as he looked at the driver license taking note of the name.

Five months later...

Hawke sat down in the lounge area watching people pass by as the PA overhead occasionally set out departures and landings. So far, the divorce went pleasantly well, if you considered Anders didn't flip his shit on her in the same room as their lawyers or in private. But, thankfully, they managed to reach an agreement of sorts even with the prenup before a previous unexpected event about her job offer came. She kept what was hers, as she planned, without being malicious to Anders... even though she had a right.

She felt a little sad looking at the random people wondering what they were doing, where they were going for their trips, or if any of them were in the same situation as her. Sighing softly, she heard heavy footsteps come up behind her with a dazzling smell.

“They didn't have savory or spicy, so I got you a healthier choice of plain flavor.” Aveline smiled down handing Hawke a tofu hotdog as she sat down next to her. Hawke begrudgingly ate into the abomination, wishing it was the gyro she was hungering for earlier.

“Thank you Avy... still you didn't have to stay with me for this. I'll be fine on my own.” Hawke scrunched up her face at the aftertaste.

“Still Hawke, I would have come either way whether you liked it or not. Plus, it would have been rude of me to let you off in such a state.”

“Aveline...I know you worry, but I can assure you everything will work out. Izzy apparently has a condo I can use until I am settled with my own living place and finish my office training.”

“Still the people you’re working for are known for a family image with a slight tolerance for single people unless you are dedicated to the job. I mean, in your current state...”

“They won't,” Hawke growled snarfing down the mock dog before wiping her face with a napkin.

“Which is what I hope goes well. I mean it's bad enough they’re in the dark, but I don't need them to contact Anders just so he can find out?”

“He's going to find out either way regardless. I mean, since the divorce he's been a little unhinged, but this is on a completely different level of irresponsible, Hawke. He is going to demand...are you alright?”

“Oh nothing. Just nothing.” Hawke tried to hide the grimace on her face with visible failure. “...ooh headache.”

Aveline jumped out of her chair rubbing her childhood friend's back affectionately while holding her hand. “You sure I can't just help you get on the plane first? I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem.”

“No, it's ok...I'm just more worried on how the little bastard comes up after I don' get what I'm craving.”

“Are we talking about the headache or something else entirely?” Aveline asked with a secret mirth to her smile.

“Hahaha, laugh it up man hands...” Hawke smiled before the PA system blared to life.

“Attention. The 13:06 flight to Seheron will be departing shortly. Will all handicap and disabled passengers please come to gate E4 for early boarding.”

Aveline stood up grabbing the overnight bag at her feet rubbing her friend's shoulder. “C’mon Hawke that means you.”

“Right right. Have to remember I'm made of glass around you people.” Standing up proved to be an almost impossible task before Aveline hauled her up, without breaking a sweat, using her said 'man hands'.

“Right. I love you too, Hawke.”

Hawke looked at her with mock annoyance before waddling over to the gate conveniently five feet from their current position grousing along the way. Aveline only shook her head, pressing a securing hand to her belly, before helping her onto the plane.

As they meet with the flight attendant going over their tickets, they never noticed a strange pair olive of eyes watching them. Thankfully, he wasn't noticed by Hawke, with his hair not dyed this time, looking at a file folder, before pulling out his phone. Hitting speed dial waiting on the rings he watched Hawke with a secret smile, before the other end was answered.

“I take it you're at the Airport?”

“Yes, she's boarding the plane with Judge Hendyr assisting. What are the details for this job?”

“....I need you to keep tabs on her, doesn't matter how you do it, but stay close to her without setting off alarms.”

Fenris put his file away into his suitcase, zipping up the contents, before heading towards the same gate. “And the other details concerning...”

“Get me a blood sample after she delivers. After that, you'll be paid in double after I set up the papers.”

“Understood.” Fenris hanged up the phone turning it off as he boarded the plane grinning. It was funny his job was usually boring and never this exciting with a familiar face he remembered.

Fenris only wondered if she would remember him and spoil the job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was the mysterious man on the phone so interested in Hawke's health?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep this story is going to be updated slowly, but I figured why waste a good story.

With Fenris finishing his report the line was shut off, as the client looked over his office at a desk that was cluttered with papers and open files. One such file was laid out open, showing Marian Hawke's picture, next to sonograph and progress charts, along with medical notes. The man looked down at the files idly flipping through them. He had read them several times in the past three months with mixed emotions, not knowing how she could do something that could hurt them both like this. He felt betrayed and rightfully angry that she could keep something of this magnitude from him. For weeks, It made him froth at the mouth, thinking of various scenarios on possible fathers if any blood tests came up negative. The idea that she could betray his trust and not tell him she was pregnant, proved how little he could trust Marian.

 

Then again, Anders always knew it was a matter of perspective with his current actions that led to her gambit move. He rubbed his forehead trying to will away the headaches that came more frequently. The divorce wasn't something he ever expected in a million years or happen except in an alternate universe where he purposely broke her heart. However, knowing the divorce was finalized with no media coverage and with his dignity intact made him feel somewhat hollow inside. He naturally thought he could get away with Elissa for another year and still have Marian in the end.

 

“Knock, knock, Anders. You left your door open again,” a definitely male voice bellowed throughout the house.

 

Picking himself out of the chair, Anders smoothed out his jeans and shirt before putting the files away and walked out into the foyer. Standing there with a package in his hand and picking at his beard was his good friend Oghren. The man was small for his age, but everyone coming out of Orzamar was on the short side. He stood there with a lewd grin on his face, pawing at the package before sitting on the couch and picking at the cat hairs.

 

“So I'm doing my daily rounds, checking on ya and welcoming you back into the Bachelor ranks when I think to myself, 'When was the last time that man had a proper drink out with his friends?' Well, too long since you lost the ol' ball and chain, if you ask me.”

 

“Oghren, you know I can't drink anymore. Not until my new medicine trial is over and I can sleep peacefully. Also I thought we were going to be hush hush about _that_.”

 

This caused a snort from the stout man opening the package and pulling out a thick bottle of Aqua Magus with an appreciative look. “Says the future cat lady. Look, I can't blame ya if you want to keep some pussy as your company while you wallow over your secretive mistakes...but its time 'other Anders' got to meet the wet kind. S'not good to hold it all in.”

 

“What makes you think,” Anders pinched the bridge of his nose sitting down across from the annoying guest. “That I want to get into another relationship after I just left one?”

 

“Hah! Who said anything about starting another one? Look I can understand what your going through man, but you need to realize shit like this happens. So you were lucky enough to have a couple years before you decided to have a little on the side.” Oghren picked at his ears before Pouncy jumped into his lap, rubbing against his side. “Hell, I'm not one to judge but you were pretty dumb in not hiding your mistress better.”

 

“I thought I was being subtle with juggling the two around. No need to rub salt in the fresh wound.”

 

“Hehehe, that's me. Mr. Tough Love. So we gonna have a pity party or are we gonna put that to good use?”

 

Anders looked around the house, noticing the time on the clock and seeing how early it was in the evening. There was a sudden pang of loneliness over losing his old routine of making dinner with Marian. The house felt slightly larger without her for a quick minute before rising to his feet.

 

“You're right....I should get out more. Seems work can keep the boring part of my day.”

 

“Atta boy! If we can stop buy the butcher's we can bring something to Cullen's surprise barbecue. Heard he shipped in some tasty Nevarran ribs for this and they're big as a god damn dragon!”

 

“Ohhhh, I don't know Oghren. I mean he's married to Bethany and its sorta awkward that they don't know about the you-know-what.”

 

“Pffft, never stopped me before. Remember that time back in Amaranthine?”

 

“How can I forget?”

 

“We just slip in, I get drunk, you eat like a starved orphan and then we run off like some nugs trying to take a shit.”

 

“Hmmm, fine. I'm going but only for the food. Besides, what is Cullen celebrating anyway?” Anders walked up to a table stand grabbing his keys and wallet before picking up Pouncy to set up the alarm.

 

“The hell should I know, you don't question me when there's free booze afoot. Probably finally knocked her up.”

 

Anders let out a roaring laugh at his friend, but held in the sudden flare of rage thinking about children. He only wished he wouldn't let these emotional spikes take hold until his Epitol medication actually worked for once.

 

The party was what one would have expected for an industrial neighborhood located in Cumberland. Two-tier houses with tiny little front gardens, porches and backyards that could hold twenty people. For Cullen's party, the backyard involved was filled to capacity -excepting the grill area- and the back entrance into the kitchen filled with guests. People that Anders had not seen, but friends of the family, were presently chatting amongst themselves and drinking. So far no one paid attention to the strange man with a cat perched on his shoulders and accompanied with the red-bearded brazen hooligan. In fact, Anders only surmised if anyone did they would either greet him as they always did by petting Pouncy or saying hello. Of course, if Marian actually told her family they, and subsequently friends of the family, would greet him with the cold shoulder or out right punch him in a very vulnerable place.

 

Not leaving himself open to bad luck he ventured off towards the buffet hoping to hide behind the fruit salad.

 

If Anders had anything to say this party was above normal for Cullen's taste, so either it was a birthday they were celebrating or something totally unsuspected. Hopefully, Anders thought to himself, he could grab a late dinner before anyone noticed a missing rack of ribs. Judging by the enticing aroma from the grill, they smelled worthy of theft.

 

' _Maker, those smell so good from here! Oghren wasn't kidding when he mentioned those ribs.'_ Anders thought, washing down his growing saliva with some water, wishing it was a Weltenburger, thus leaving Pouncy rubbing against him begging for food.

_'Feeeed me, Anders. You know you want to, meow.'_

 

If only his cat could talk in that ridiculous voice in his head, it could be a great ice breaker. However, being a cat had its perks- being petted and looking cute. But doing that while meowing was distracting Anders as he tried to keep the cat from falling into the punch bowl. Setting him down Anders promptly wandered down to the sushi tray and picked out some tuna sashimi to keep Pouncy happy. Judging by the growing crowd of women petting him, the happy cat would survive.

 

Anders felt a bit more confident knowing this evening  might go well, but only had to secretly wish it before jinxing it.

 

“Oi boy. What are you doing here?”

 

It seems the Maker had aimed his horrible sense of humor at Anders just for venturing outside his house.

 

“I never thought I see you here outside your cave of solitude. Finally mingling with the rest of us normals?”

 

“Hello, Gamlen. It's a bit early for you to be out of your cage. And drinking as well?”

 

If there was one thing to say about Marian's family it was that the Amells were a very influential and old-money family that had ties in Tevinter and Kirkwall through her mother's side. Sadly, Marian's immediate family were cut out of the Amell's wealth due to her mother, the late Leandra Hawke,  marrying a mechanic. Granted, she was left an inheritance for her children, but Leandra refused to take her share for herself unless it was used to help her family. This helped them after Malcolm's death for only so long until Marian entered college. However, Anders was brought back to the current issues of the new head of the family staring at him like a drunken angry leper.

 

“So....you going to stare at me like a Blooming Rose worker or can I go feed my cat?”

 

“Pfft, not like its the first pussy you'll go chasing after tonight.”

 

“Excuse me?”Anders stared back into Gamlen's bloodshot eyes as he teetered back and forth. He was hoping he heard Gamlen wrong and his ears were playing tricks on him.

 

“Care to explain that again, cause I couldn't help wondering if I should be offended for Pouncy here.”

 

“You heard what I said, boy. Did I stutter? I sure as hell ain't lifting my skirt up for a little breather.”

 

“Well thankfully, I'm not offering for a little tryst in the bathroom.”

 

“No,” Gamlen leaned in close as the lager was heavy on his breath. “But that didn't stop you before when you humiliated my niece twice before she left yer ass for good.”

 

Anders felt his blood run cold at the subtle accusation. No one was suppose to have known that. If anything Gamlen shouldn't have even known about the divorce.

 

At. All.

 

Or maybe Marian was being bitter in a last display of passive aggression by letting her family know to ease her burdens. Which made things even worse since Gamlen was a well-known functioning alcoholic and a very awful gossip. If he knew, only the Maker could say for certain who else knew. Then again, that proved to be a moot point because if Gamlen was there...then the other Amells would love to tear him a new one. Anders had to rack his brain at which family members acted as Marian's emotional support to gather the juicy details. Yes, that was the logical outcome when you had five months of anger to vent and had a big family on hand as a listening audience.

 

Anders at this moment could have blamed himself for reaching this point to earn the ire of a family, who by all rights, would take turns beating him like a pinata before dumping him at an ER at the city limits. However, he already burned bridges and at this point he needed to get the fuck out if he didn't want to eat out of a straw.

 

“Well, I think you had too many drinks, Gammy. Try to stay off the bottles and get yourself some sleep.”

 

“I'll sleep well once someone kicks some sense into your ass.”  
  


“C'mon, pouncy, Daddy has some take-out for you.” Anders bent down to pick up his cat while trying to get away from Gamlen's idiocy. It worked well until Bethany walked in causing an uproar of cheering. Anders used the coincidental timing to walk towards the back trying to pinpoint Oghren's whereabouts.

 

Luckily for him, Oghren was trying to chat up some leggy blonde who wanted him gone. Walking over to his stout friend, Anders saw Bethany walking out with Cullen carrying a whiney Gamlen out of his peripheral vision . Anders could have sworn Bethany was looking directly at him with mute eyes. Or it could have been murder. Either way, he had to get out of the area before every Amell in the vicinity wanted a piece. Gamlen choose at that moment to make things 'better'.

 

“I tell you, I did some screw ups with my family but I never, I repeat, NEVER, cheated on Mara!” Gamlen shouted.

 

That was his cue to run away bustling past people, leaving 'excuse me's' and 'pardons' while he fished out his car keys. He didn't remember anything outside of throwing Pouncy and the plate in the passenger seat then starting up the car and driving like a maniac.

 

It took Anders awhile to finally realize how much of an idiotic ass he had made of himself. He could of just shrugged it off and prepared himself for any questions about why Marian wasn't there. Better yet, he could have explained that she was moving out to her job and he might follow suit. Or by the Blighted Void, he could haveignored Gamlen and said he was a rambling drunk, which everyone already knew.

 

Either way the deed was done as he pulled up into his driveway and parked. Once the engine was off, he took off his seat belt and stared ahead for a few minutes. Then came the most logical action for any adult to do after an embarrassing situation.

 

He banged his head into the steering wheel. Several times.

 

A meowing sound come from his left- he'd forgotten he had company with him. Looking down he noticed Pouncy eating tuna that had spilled onto the leather seat .

 

“Well that's gonna leave a stain isn't it, Pouncy?”

 

A purr was his reply as the cat walked into his lap quite content with the surprise dinner.

 

“Still, I bet it was tastier than that canned crap you always eat. I bet you had a fun day today, didn't you Pouncy? Didn't you?” Anders said in a babying tone to the cat while rubbing between its ears. “I bet you did have a good time. Wonderful meal that looks appetizing in my passenger seat. Good company.”

 

Anders felt a memory pop up in his head of Marian feeding him dinner laughing at his antics.

 

“Yeah. Good company.”

 

His mood swing swiftly changed the atmosphere inside the car from somber to morose. His knuckles slowly swept across Pouncy's fur in a robotic pattern as his thoughts kept repeating the last time he saw Marian smile like that. It could have been weeks or years given his track of time scheduling. Then again she never smiled like that enough for him or any other time they were alone. She never really showed any emotion when she worked, just grinned like there was a joke she couldn't tell him.

 

A pair of claws picked at his lap as Pouncy chose that time to knead into his lap breaking Anders out of his trance.

 

“Ouch, you blasted cat!”

 

“Meow.”

 

“Yes, yes. I'll get you inside.”

 

He picked up the cat, not before wiping the spilled sushi back onto the plate, heading into his house for some much-needed R&R. After setting out the catnip and cleaning up his office, Anders retreated to the bathroom for a quick shower. He normally never spent a night getting to bed in early like a grandpa. Then again he would be watching a movie with Marian, always action films, and arguing over some asinine choreography; or he would occasionally spend it with Elissa- with drinks and cuddling.

 

It became almost jarring for him when he had to split up which activities he liked doing more with his ex-wife and his mistress. Anders didn't know why, but it didn't unnerve him like most people to compare which woman made his day better. If he could, he would have both to balance out his needs and theirs. That way everybody wins.

 

Sadly, reality wasn't some story book or badly written romance to cater to his needs.

 

Marian was gone because she didn't love him anymore and Elissa was married to Alistair. Couldn't get anymore fucked up than that could it?

 

Stepping out of the shower he cleaned himself off putting on some boxers and a shirt when the doorbell rang. Not feeling up for human company, Anders ignored it as he walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. The doorbell sounded repeatedly again and again in an obnoxious manner, trying hard to gain his attention. Anders was looking into the fridge, trying to ignore the ringing until it picked up speed. Knowing this would keep up until another of his raging headaches appeared, he rushed to the door opening it up wide with fury.

 

“What the fuck do you want?!”

 

“Uh, didn't you get my message, Anders?”

 

Standing in front of him smiling, in a very cheeky manner, was Elissa Cousland, dressed in jeans and a low-cut blouse.

 

“I hope I'm not interrupting your beauty sleep because I am in the need of some pleasant company. I heard the wife was 'gone',” She finger quoted heavily on the gone part leaving Anders confused. “for a job interview working with Arishok Industries. That's what a little birdy told me yesterday.”

 

“Why are you here, Elissa?” Anders tone matched his mood at the woman. “I didn't get your message since I just got home,I've just had a very unpleasant evening. Also, don't we have a rule about not coming to the others' house?”

 

“Oh, pish posh. Your wife is out of the country. The rule only holds if she was still here. Besides, let me inside, I have to pee real quick.”

 

Anders stepped aside as Elissa barreled up the stairs to the guest bathroom. Feeling slightly perturbed by her visit, Anders locked the door behind him before going back to the fridge. He wasn't supposed to drink at all, but he felt one bottle of lager would help loosen him up a bit if Elissa was here.

Sitting down on the couch he turned the television to the news, noting Elissa was taking longer than usual for a grown woman to pee. It wasn't long- the winning lotto numbers had just come on air- when Elissa decided to grace her presence. Anders didn't look up as he felt the weight on the couch shift, instead taking a sip from his drink.

 

“It's about time cause I have enough news about politics to last me till next month. How about...”

 

Anders felt his eyes bulged out of his head as Elissa sat in her seat, wearing Marian's old peach colored night slip, looking at him with a grin. He tried to keep his mind in check before speaking with clenched teeth.

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

“What does it look like? I thought I'd try that fantasy you told me once.”

 

“I don't mean that. I mean why are you wearing my wife's nightgown.”

 

“Seriously, Anders?” Elissa scoffed seating back in her seat. “You're getting mad about this one thing, but not the other times you dressed me up similar to her?”

 

“That's because I bought those clothes, this belongs to her.”

 

Anders stared at her as his blood started to boil and a familiar ache formed in his groin. He knew  exactly what Elissa was doing and what she wanted. They had similar games when they met in private, but they always met in random hotels that had no affiliations to their job or spouses. Hence the reason they came up with the 'Not at home' rule. Yet here was Elissa, presenting herself as some dark forbidden meal dressed in a memory. He couldn't trust himself around her knowing how certain impulses would act out.

 

“You know for someone putting up such a huge front, you sure are getting off on the idea. Aren't you?” Elissa poked at the bulging boxers. “Is Mr. Justice going to come out and play with his little friend. She misses him terribly.”

 

“No.” Anders exhaled deep a breath. “He's very tired, so his other friend is going to have to help him relax.”

 

Pulling his boxers down to his hips, letting his cock spring out, as Elissa looked on with delight. She licked her lips watching Anders slowly rub on his shaft in a tight grip. She knew he liked it rough and had been dreaming about this in the days since she last saw him.

 

Laying on her stomach, Elissa crawled over towards Anders, pressing her breasts together in his lap, as her tongue darted out over the tip. Usually Anders would already be dripping and he'd follow up by fucking her pussy into the Void. Tonight meant Anders was only in the mood for oral.

Anders looked down at Elissa lapping at his penis like a kitten hoping for some cream to appear. He hissed an inhale as she nibbled at the underside of his shaft before gripping her hair pulling her hair roughly.

 

“No teeth. Not tonight.”

 

“Why not?” Elissa moved his hands taking the cock back in her mouth.

 

“Because I have something planned for, ah, you.”

 

Anders grabbed his beer bottle draining the rest of the content in one go. He looked down at Elissa working her tongue as his brain felt fuzzy. He suppose it was the side effects from his medication, but at the moment he couldn't care less of the consequences if it meant getting the best blow job. Strangely enough, his mind kept thinking back to Marian every time the nightie rumpled over Elissa's ass. He remembered that Marian picked out that color to contrast her skin color as his cock disappeared into her wet mouth or tight moist pussy.

 

It felt wrong, but Anders was getting more turned on thinking of his ex-wife.

 

He could envision her dark wavy curls splayed across her back and her eyes looking up at him playfully. Anders felt his cock twitch even harder under the suction of the mouth trying to drain him dry as he bucked his hips upward for more. Looking at what was in his hands he had a sudden devious idea pop into existence. Leaning over to the left he started to play with Elissa's moist folds, since she opted for no underwear, plunging in two fingers.

 

“Baby, remember that surprise I mentioned earlier?” He felt Elissa hum in approval as her hands started to work the shaft. “Good, cause its coming early.”

 

Moving his fingers out her switched the bottle into his left hand and plunged the bottle, neck first, into her cunt. Elissa squealed in surprise as Anders pushed his dick further down her throat. Elissa felt minutely outraged that he pulled something dangerous  on her, but her pussy felt really, really good. Anders moved the bottle like a madman, while thrusting his cock hard, filling both of her holes.

 

“Gonna fuck you good, sweetheart.” Anders growled pumping the bottle into Elissa harder.

 

She was getting wetter by the second from Anders' sudden kinky streak, thinking he was saving this for a rainy day. Moving her hips, she tried to thrust back into the bottle, settling on her own pace as Anders continued to thrust into her mouth at a fast pace. Feeling his arm tire out Anders pulled Elissa into a sitting position, gently as he could with his cock still in her mouth, before standing up still holding the back of her head. Pulling his hips back Anders thrust hard like an animal as Elissa's throat constricted around him. Feeling the sensation let him loose all control as he proceeded to buck like an animal.

 

Anders felt satisfied fucking her mouth as his fingers curled into her hair rubbing into her scalp causing to Elissa hum at the pleasant feeling. For a moment, Anders felt his hunger almost sated, but kept thinking that something was wrong with the feeling in his hands. The hair felt too thin and smooth for his taste and he thought it should have been curly. He opened his eyes to look down and swore for a second he saw amber eyes surrounded by dark hair looking up at him.

 

He didn't know why he imagined that, but in his mind it felt more right to see this image as she stopped sucking him.

 

“Anders? Hello? Earth to Anders.” He blinked in amazement as he realized she was talking to him. “Anders, you're killing the moment here. Are you alright?”

 

He pinched his the bridge of his nose feeling the migraine slowly crawl into his brain as Elissa looked up at him with worry. He didn't notice his penis going limp from the hallucination or the weird feeling associated with it.

 

“I think I just made a dumb decision by drinking while on my meds.”

 

“Anders...you're a damn doctor. Why didn't you think of that? Are you sure it's...”

 

“I'm sure.” He cut her off feeling the headache grow worse. “Look, you can sleep in the guest room. I'm going to call it a night and get some sleep.”

 

“Is it because Marian's gone that you're drinking?”

 

Anders looked down at Elissa with disbelief written on his face as she fixed both of their attires. “I mean this is all new for you to be divorced and all.”

 

Anders suddenly felt his headache simmer down a bit as he dropped back onto the couch. Not noticing Elissa sit next to him, he leaned on his knees, hiding his face in his hands. They sat in silence as the clock chimed midnight and he stared at her.

“How long have you known?”

 

“For awhile Anders maybe around the first two months into your proceedings. We weren't exactly subtle this past year.”

 

“How did you find out and who told you?”

 

“Honestly, it was a multitude of sources, but I can say this: I'm from old money. Information is easy to buy with my connections. How do you think I've kept Alistair in the dark?”

 

“......I find that hard to believe with Alistair of all people.”

 

Anders picked himself off the couch not in the mood for where this conversation was heading. He didn't trust himself to act on the first impulse that was popping into his head. He walked Elissa up to the guest room as the only gentleman thing he thought of doing before entering his bedroom. Falling face first onto the bed, he quickly fell asleep dreaming of Marian in some fog monster's arms.

The morning was as civil as one  hungover cook and vibrant mistress could be over a meal of Cheerios and French toast. After that, the day went by in a blur as Anders went through his work pattern.

 

The first few weeks were easy since Elissa was visiting more often. He had company to keep him from going insane, but his migraines were getting worse. Deciding that his medication might be working against him, he stopped taking the dosage- even lied to his therapist about it working well despite the headaches becoming worse and were now accompanied with a buzzing noise .

His work life seemed fantastic as he was ever the professional, yet his home life was getting steadily worse. He started ignoring Elissa's hints of moving out near her, since she managed to have an open relationship with Alistair, letting him sleep with some Orlesian woman if she could have Anders.

He was already dodging the well wishers at the hospital asking about the divorce. The last thing he needed was his pride wounded being the 'other woman'  in this bizarre turnout in their relationship.

 

Time passed along and four months came and went. Anders was looking at himself in the mirror after stepping out the shower. Staring at his reflection, trying to will himself into a functioning state to start the day. Lately, it was becoming harder to show up at work and not cry at every child he got to check up on. Anders had been receiving detailed updates on Marian and the baby' status from Fenris. Although it  concerned him regarding the details at how Fenris was able to find out that Marian was going to deliver twins. More than once, his imagination ran away from him, leaving him thinking how many men Marian must be screwing at this moment or during his absence with Elissa, pre-divorce days.

In a sudden moment of clarity, it dawned on Anders another possible answer he kept locked up inside his head. The mere thought that Marian, his naïve at dirty talk Marian, might of actually given him a taste of his own medicine. Fucking some random guy like a bitch in heat emptying into her. Once maybe twice? He set up his shaving kit as waves of anger, ten fold, built inside his veins. (is this all paranoia/speculation or has she admitted to sleeping with someone?)(Is this good enough to show his paranioa or did I overshoot it?)

 

' _For all I know I won't be the father....that little slut might have been fooling around long before I did.'_ He thought bitterly as he lathered up his chin staring back at the angry scowl.

' _Maker knows how many men have fucked that pussy of hers.'_ He steadied his hand with careful swipes on the razor trying not to cut himself.

_'Void take me, if that little bastards she's carrying aren't mine....but if I am the father. Maker, I am going to take MY children from the neglec-'_

A ring throughout the house broke him out of his thoughts as he barely finished his shave. Putting down the razor he ran into the bedroom hitting the speaker button.

 

“Hello, may I help you?”

Silence was on the other end as the only sound was heavy breathing. Like someone had ran a mile sprint.

“Hello, sir? If this is another prank call I swear I am going to trace your number and..” Anders stopped himself as the number Id showed Marian's name with her cellphone underneath it. “It's about time you called.”

 “Why should I when you are keeping tabs on me.”

 

“Because I have a right to know since you couldn't even confide in me with something this important. You left like a coward, not thinking for one second how I feel as a father for my children. No, you just up and left thinking I do something unreasonable and over the top. You assumed that. Well, guess what now? I took measures into my hands to make sure the babies are okay. Okay?”

 

“Is that all you have to say, Anders? Glad you finally got it out of your system after how horrible a wife I've been? You're not the only one who was hurt in this decision. Did you think I would keep them around you if you kept visiting your whore?”

 

“Elissa doesn't deserve to be called that, least of all by you.”

 

“She's your fucking whore and you are as well. I should of known you'd break my heart the first moment I saw you and I regret ever-” Before she could finish there was a loud screeching sound followed by a bang as the line went dead.

 

Anders felt a little miffed that she would play at something so childish this time of the day. Dialing back her number only gave him a busy tone. He tried this several times before he hung up in frustration and resumed getting ready for work. This proved to be a very relaxing day since his earlier tiff with Marian was helpful in letting him vent out all that pent up anger that he'd wanted to shout at her. In fact, his last patient was a sweet little toddler giving him several hugs for being a sane little thing. Not once did he get all weepy eye thinking about his twins.

 

As he was heading out to his car his pocket began to vibrate prompting him to release a loud sigh. He thought it was Elissa calling again as he set his files away and buckled himself in.

 

“Hello, Anders?

 

“Why hello, Aveline. What's with the social call?”

 

“Listen, it's very important you know that I tell you this. Marian is in Seheron and she's...”

 

“Pregnant? Yes, I've known for awhile, so you don't need to call me out of some guilt trip.”

 

“Guilt? I'm not calling you out of guilt, you ponce! I'm calling to let you know I just arrived at the Tal Vasoth Emergency room. Marian was in an accident, Seheron time, at 20:46.  Isabela and some white haired boy toy of hers told me around noon.”

Anders felt his blood as he calculated the time zones in his head from Cumberland to Seheron.

 

“She's lost a lot of blood and, well, oh Maker, Anders...”

 

“Whats wrong? IS she okay?”

 

A sniffle was heard, which meant somewhere the Void was being turned into a playground, because Aveline never showed weakness to anyone. “They are prepping her for a cesarean as we speak. They don't think the twins will survive through the night.”

 

Anders didn't remember much what happened between that conversation and him packing. All he knew was that he had to be there for Marian and he needed to contact Fenris to complete their deal quickly.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the accidnet, a look into Hawke time spent in Seheron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me awhile to get this done due to losing my beta reader and classes are kicking my ass big time.

Sometimes the best seating partner on a flight can be the quiet ones who do not bother you or ask asinine questions that border on idiocy. Yet, no matter how many times you travel, everyone becomes annoying and bothersome at some point.

“Oh, you poor brave girl. You must be tired with all that extra weight on you, but shouldn’t your husband be accompanying you?” Said the annoying random traveling grandma, who was all smiles.

“Like I told you earlier, it’s none of your damn business.” Hawke growled, ignoring the rumbling in her stomach.

“Tsk, tsk. You must be getting those mood swings when you need to eat something. I used to get them when I had my eldest and so did my eldest when she had her fourth boy, bless her heart.”

Hawke did not know how this happened, but for the past five hours of her flight spent chattered at by a nosey old woman. Granted the woman could not take the hint to leave her alone and let her sleep the entire flight but at least she was not treating her like an invalid. Hawke looked over at her neighbor thinking thankfully about how the old woman had not cursed her out for her rude behavior during the flight.

“You think if you can wave down the flight attendant she will give me something to nosh on?”

“Of course dearie, you just rest up.” She patted Hawke on the shoulder, earning a wry smile. “Oh don’t give me that look. Remind me so much of my eldest.”

“If it helps, you sort of remind me of my mother.” Hawke smiled a little at the thought easing back into her chair. “Look, I’m sorry for being all grouchy with you, but I can get rather bit-”

“You get rather rude to people when you don’t eat properly.” The woman cut her off, obviously avoiding a swear word.

“Err, right,” Hawke smiled at the subtle change. “Which leaves my stomach, right now, craving something terribly tempting and the only thing I ate was this abomination that tried to pass itself off as meat.”

“You mean those tofu substitutes that were sold at certain food chains? Maker, why would anyone eat those?” This earned a grimace on the older woman’s face from the thought.

“Exactly! If I am craving for some spicy kebabs to ease the terror twins going off like a rugby match on my kidneys, and then blighted hell, I am going to eat a dozen just to tire them out. I’ll care about that healthy food crap when I’m trying to work off the baby fat.” Marian added emphasis by munching on some invisible food in her hands.

This brought some pleasure to the older woman, causing her to laugh up a storm that earned her disgruntled looks from the other passengers. Hawke ignored them but kept her voice down as she continued chatting with her new friend. It was not long until the flight attendants doled out trays of dinner, earning a small squeal from Hawke, as she tore into her pasta. Granted, the flavor wasn’t up to par for a first class meal, but Hawke blamed that line of thinking on having cooked for a majority of her life.

Stomach full and the tiny terrors sated, Hawke was at peace, looking out the window gazing at the ocean. It looked so peaceful and calm from this altitude. Something about the color reminded her of the late Malcolm Hawke; her father, who was the only one in his family to have blue eyes and it was the source of a private joke between him and her mother. It was something that Hawke always tried to pry out of them, but failed since she was sure it had to do with the Hawke family’s dominant eye color.

Bethany had the eyes of their Mother, looking more like her each day. Carver, before he died during the war of Ostagar, inherited his Father’s eyes and looked like a clean-shaven version of Malcolm while all good ol’ Marian Hawke received neither looks from either.

The only thing remotely similar to her parents was that Malcolm always called her his little eagle and remarked at how she reminded him of his mother. Hawke was just a baby when her grandmother saw her, so she did not have the best memory concerning that. Yet, it always filled her with pride knowing she looked like the woman who meant a lot in her father’s life, second to Mother. It brought a smile to her face as her hands slowly rubbed the rather large bump, which was kicking up a storm beneath her hand.

“Ow, sweetlings. Don’t try to hurt mama now. I’m just checking up on you two.” Hawke rubbed her belly affectionately as the kicks died down. “We’re heading towards your new home, so let’s try to act nice and let mama get some rest… until we reach a private bathroom, then you can go crazy using my bladder as a kickball.”

For a moment, Hawke began a little indulgent thinking of how her children would look after birth. Like most babies, they will look all wrinkly, as tiny old Gamlen’s, before growing some fat on them. Hawke smiled at the thought of snuffling their cheeks, as she fully intended for it to become a favorite pastime once the babies were born. She smiled thinking of how Carver and Bethany had been fat little babies who gnawed on everything they could get their chubby hands on.

This lead to the curious thought of whether twins ran in the family and if Hawke would get the same chubby babies to coddle. She almost smiled at the thought until she remembered who else would want to see them.

Hawke felt a little displeased remembering Anders. However, as much ugliness as their divorce brought about, she knew he had a right to know about his children and be a part of their lives.

Nevertheless, what is done is done. Hawke crossed a line that would doubtless come back with dire consequences and most likely on her public records.

_‘Last thing I need is to be labeled a kidnapper with hostages not coming out in five months. Then again, Anders does not have custody and he hasn’t been concerned about my health since the divorce. Maker, they will be citizens of Seheron once their born which means I have to get a green card.’_ Hawke shifted in her seat, letting her dread wash over her. _‘Even worse, what if Isabela tells him at another dinner party over one too many drinks? Andraste’s flaming hemorrhoids, what if he finds out, and then wants to be a part of their lives just to rub it in my face? Brain stop thinking of the worse!’_

Hawke shook her head from the sudden mood swing, hoping she could keep herself together. Thankfully, another, more positive swing kicked in once the flight attendants began serving dinner. It was best to eat now for her health and focus on sleeping the rest of the flight. A sleep deprived pregnant woman was not a pleasant experience for anyone.

 

The plane landed without difficulty due to the nice weather.  It was reaching the end of Hurricane season and there were no pile-ups in flights departing. Hawke took this as a good sign as they exited the plane, but felt a little miffed that the staff continued treating her like an invalid. Which brought up the question- if a pregnant woman traveling by herself over a thousand miles from home with luggage, would you help? Even she had to admit she would be up there trying to be courteous to the walking baby maker if it was not her.

The airport was rather large for its size, reminding Hawke of the Orlais airport, without the fragrance of pretention wafting through the air. Seheron held the subtle smell of tealeaves brewed from the cafes. The gentle sea breeze, which somehow lingered inside the complex and the myriads of travelers coming back and forth their destinations, was a comfort. They seemed friendly to tourists, which was slightly weird for a country that used to be pro-military, but that was the least of her worries.

Holding up strained smiles from the umpteenth person asking when she is due, Hawke smoothed out her sundress, as she located a sign with her name in it, waving in the air by a familiar tall man. It seems reliable Sketch was going to take care of her. He was grinning from ear to ear, dressed in pressed cargo khakis with matching grey sneakers and a floral shirt that was louder than an Ativan Crow concert. Hawke could not help but smile looking at him also noticing her bags were next to him.  
Hawke did not want to question how he already had her luggage next to him, but figured it cut down on her time spent in the airport.

“Sketch, what are you doing here?” Hawke asked innocently as she waddled over giving her favorite personal assistant a hug.

“Oh you know, paying off my student loans, driving you everywhere, playing sitter to all your cravings, and soaking up the sun in this tropical paradise.” Sketch wiggled out of her grip and hauling her luggage to the parked Bentley at the curb.

“Really now, you finally paid off your student loans accepting this job from Isabela?”

“Well I be lying if I didn’t mention I jumped at the chance, especially when she mentioned triple pay for the next five months. I mean, Maker’s balls, it was either me or the job would have gone to Hayder.” Sketch opened the trunk for the luggage. “I mean the man has been losing his game since the last assignment. Anyway, everything go well on your flight down here?”

“Well I made an old woman into my enemy, then my friend, and then a doting grandmother and then I stuffed myself with steak and potatoes.” Hawke leaned against the car, sitting her purse on the hood to enjoy the faint breeze.

“Good to know it was somewhat pleasant. Gimme a few more minutes with these and I’ll get you something to eat before we head to the house.”

Hawke nodded her in agreement when the wind became a little stronger. The air felt nice, bringing in the smell of the sea playing through her hair. Hawke took several big lungsful, feeling rather calm as she looked around. Sketch kept himself busy putting the bags inside the car humming ignoring the looks people were giving from his shirt.

Hawke smiled at the man, thinking how grateful she was to have him helping her through his boss. Isabela might act like a selfish, callous businessperson but she was practically acting as Hawke’s mother helping her.  
Hawke could not stop the smile forming on her face thinking how Isabela and Aveline would secretly fight over being the Godmother. Lost in her thoughts, she did not pay attention to another set of hands inching toward her purse. Reaching for the handle, without looking back, she felt callous skin rub against her fingers, which quickly turned into a rush of adrenalin.

“No, you fucking don’t!” She screamed like a banshee at the thief. Sadly, her sudden spike in emotions triggered her two ‘renters’ into a panic frenzy kicking her ribs.

Clutching at her chest, Hawke leaned onto the car ignoring Sketch’s yelling as he chased after the thief. The feeling of her babies’ fright made her scared for them, as reason seeped into her brain about how stupid her actions could have been. Hawke slowly took deep breaths out her nose to calm her heart rate. She needed to stay calm for the situation that was looming ahead.

She had currently lost her purse. No, a mugger in another country stole her purse, which held inside all her essentials inside.

Hawke could almost feel a panic attack rising up as her deep breathes became deeper. She tried not to think about how her situation went from calm to FUBAR in less than a day. Thankfully, this was the appropriate time for panic; Hawke would have loved at this moment for all the social concern for a pregnant woman in pain as tears fell down her face.

“Excuse me, miss are you alright?” A deep voice asked rubbing her shoulders.

“Not really. I’m just trying to calm ‘them’ down and wishing my purse wasn’t stolen or how fucked I am for losing all my money and information in that little bag and I’m sorry I’m rambling at you.” Hawke tried to focus on the warm palms, which were touching her in a very oddly familiar way, pushing her hair behind her ears trying as she let out a hiccup. “Still if I wasn’t preggers I’d chase the bastard down.”

A deep chuckle erupted behind her as she checked herself over for any wounds. “Still it’s a good thing your husband chased after him, like a decent man should.”

“My husband?” Hawke turned around to face the man noticing his stark grey hair, probably dyed, before her next emotional spike kicked in.

“Hawke, your knight has rescued the stolen goods and given the bastard what for!” Sketch strutted down the street, walking rather proud with his blackening eye and holding a purse under his arm.

Hawke’s teary eyes grew wide in surprise taking in Sketch’s appearance. “You’re not hurt are you?”

“Hah! This is nothing compared to what I went through growing up.” Sketch was rather dismissive of his injuries before his face narrowed into a hardened look at the man touching her. “Besides, is your company here giving you a hard time?”

The man backed away holding out his hand in a show of apology. “I’m rather sorry about that, but your wife was left in a traumatic position when you left.”

Sketch was holding back the biggest grin on his face just hearing those words coming from the stranger. However, working for a finicky woman like Isabela had prepped him to watch for the signs of mood swings. Taking the hand, he gave a hearty handshake showing no harm done.

“It’s alright, although this lovely lady is more my employer than my wife, but that wouldn’t stop me from trying.”

“Sketch, that’s in bad taste even for you.”

“It was all worth it just to see your face. Oh, blast it you gave away my name before I could introduce myself! Sorry, manners and all on my end. Name’s Sketch and you are?”

“Leto Fenris Jones. Or just Fenris for short.”

Hawke smirked at the name choice, thinking how Mr. Jones and her OBGYN, Dr. Finn, would have a lovely chat about their parents’ choice in names. Smiling at the two men and their weird male bonding, Hawke settled herself inside the car. Making sure she was comfortable in her seat, Hawke rubbed her neck, willing herself to relax. It was not past noon and she already had a stressful stay. The weather made up for it, being rather lovely, what with the bird calls and sea breeze, but Hawke knew it would not last long.

Sketch was talking rather animatedly with his new friend not noticing Hawke slowly slip off into sleep. It was not until much later that a hard snore caught his attention.

“Uh, oh seems sleeping beauty finally caught up with its elusive bird.” Sketch reached inside to fasten her seatbelt in place.

“I figured with a trip from the Tevinter mainland it wouldn’t tire her out. The flights are usually no longer than a movie if you’re used to multiple business trips.” Fenris looked over the two taking note how Sketch was being gentle with her.

“Well, she flew it straight from the Free Marches nonstop, and she’s pregnant so she’s more than just a little tuckered out.” Checking over his final adjustments, Sketch closed the door and walked over to the driver seat. Taking out his phone, he pulled up the address that was calculating the directions to their humble abode. “So since I take it you live around here, do you know how far the Ben Hassarath gated community is?”

Fenris feigned a shocked smile as he began signaling a cab to pick him up. “Well it is a bit of a drive from here, but rest assured the locals can show you the right path should your GPS fail.”

“Great, so which locals do I look for? The casual tourist that has a timeshare, or the ragged butch trying to sell me trinkets?” Sketch always did have a soft spot for the shady, excluding the prior purse-snatcher.

Letting out a deep chuckle, Fenris smiled, talking to the cabby before looking at Sketch. “Actually it’ll be better if you follow my ride since we’re both going to the same location.”

“Small world after all, just let him know we’re following and I’ll tip him if he avoids any hectic routes.” Sketch whistled getting inside the driver seat starting up his car.

Fenris smiled at the man before entering his cab telling the driver his destination.

_‘Well, this is going to be my most interesting and easiest assignment.’_


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I am sorry for the looooong wait for this update, but I took a major blow to any creative writing this past semester. To anyone who still plans on reading this, it might be updated at a slower rate while I work on my other story, which might take full attention of my time. Till then, work on these neglected chapters. I thank my wonderful beta for helping me thorugh this...

It seemed the first few weeks of living in Seheron were going pleasantly for Hawke. At least in her current state things became somewhat weird to work out into a normal routine. However, normalcy wasn’t in her vocab when it came to new situations.

The morning sickness episodes had died down only to be replaced with ravenous hunger pains whenever she suddenly had a craving, leading to some crazy time schedules that included sending Sketch out on a food hunt across town. Hawke _always_ felt guilty about those excursions he went on, which usually lasted from three to four hours, But he always smiled, saying ‘If I didn’t go out, you'd surely eat my leg.’

This, of course, would earn a small shed of tears, triggering the next stage of hormones while she gnawed on her meal. 

Granted as much as Sketch made sure Hawke was well cared for, she greatly appreciated the gesture he did on Isabela’s behalf. Of course, the paycheck was also a huge factor in the princess treatment.

Either way, Hawke would be forever grateful for his help in her time of need since Sketch and her only good neighbor, Fenris, who went out of his way to talk with her once a day.

Maybe it was just a sign of how anti-social she had become or maybe it was a huge culture clash between her new surroundings. Perhaps it was the uneasy change for a young pregnant woman to moves in by herself that made her feel paranoid about her neigjbors. Hawke would have to ask Fenris when he came back from work if Tevinter was any worse to live than here. Maybe he could decipher the differences in how a pack of middle-aged soccer moms could give her the cold shoulder for being divorced AND five months pregnant.

Then again, Hawke reminded herself bitching was a universal language.

A loud symphony of cellos erupted from the table, interrupting her thoughts. Hawke set down her sketchpad in the living room as she waddled over to her cell phone, which was hooked up to the charger. She looked on the touch screen as a faceless icon popped up with Isabela’s name underneath. Grinning, she touched the animated ringer and the speakerphone option.

“Hello Izzy, trying to evict me already?”

“You know I wouldn’t do that unless you were planning some kinky wild orgies without me.”

“Hah! The only orgies I plan are whenever I see an all-you-can-eat crayfish special at The Maieastas Popina.” Hawke eased herself down onto the couch. “So, is business _so_ bad today that you’re risking a call during the day?”

"Since it's _my_ lunch break and _my_ damned company, I can afford to make a phone call." Isabela scoffed before slurping her coffee. "So, how are you and the little ones doing? Soaking up a lot of sun?"

"More like baking in the sun." Hawke wiped a little sweat off her face. "It's early in the morning and already I feel like a fat pig sweating in my own juices. I have no idea how you grew up in this kind of weather."

"Well if you're complaining now, be thankful you're not in Rivain. Hurricane season makes it worse...wait, are the central air vents working or did you turn them off again?" 

Hawke moved over to a window, ignoring Isabela's inquisition and instead feeling the light breeze. "Can't help it if I want to save on the electric bill."

Isabela was shaking her head on the other end as Hawke shuffled a chair over to sit down. The other downside to being pregnant was how swollen her feet became holding up the weight of two watermelons in her abdomen. Hawke looked out the second story window, taking note of the lush yards gathering morning dew around the villas. She noticed how completely quiet it was- minus the chirping crickets. It made the atmosphere quite pleasant and her mind wandered on what to do today, and the next day ... and the next day...

"Hey did you hear what I just said?"

Hawke shook her head to get out of her trance. "Sorry, been sleeping rather late since I'm still not used to the time zone here."

"Really now? Surely it's not the weather bringing you down with all that glorious sunshine, warm breezes and cool beaches?"

"Ha ha, you know what I mean." Hawke rolled her eyes, watching a cat saunter onto the lawn. "I've just been a little restless and agitated since the morning sickness stopped awhile back, so I'm currently boggled on what's causing it."

A moment of silence drifted as some shuffling sounds of paper on Isabela's end filled in as noise.

"I take it your breasts have become tender?"

"Tender to the point where I am somewhat afraid what my current bra size is now." Hawke poked at a nipple in annoyance, watching the cat roll on its back.

"Hmmm, you can burrow one of my brassieres, since you might fill them out from the milk."

"I'm not lactating yet nor can I confirm if my breasts will fit yours at all. Which would be the greatest joke on my poor spine."

"Well," Isabela shifted in her seat, looking over her laptop. "Perhaps it's your cravings getting the best of you. I mean, they must of gotten stronger by now."

The cat's tail twitched, mewling happily as another cat sauntered up next to it. "Well, being here has satiated my spicy craving since I'm paying for it with all the soft yogurt smoothies."

"No, that isn't the sort of craving I'm talking about...have you had any _other_ sort of craving you can't fulfill?"

"Isabela, I am surprised it took you this long to ask me this sort of question." Hawke watched the two cats rub against each other happily before one mounted the other. "In fact, I am going to ignore that question and just pretend you are suggesting places I can eat at."

"That is too easy of a joke set up and you know it, Hawke. Seriously, when was the last time you had a good roll in the hay? It's been, what, about five and a half months since you were knocked up?"

Hawke just rubbed her head, looking away from the rutting animals and decided to look at the houses. "Izzy, I am going to hang up now since you magically guessed the answer to your own question."

"Hawke, I'm looking up some good toys and positions you can-"

Hawke hung up the phone, not wanting to know what Isabela was going to tell her. She was in no mood to talk about sex. Granted, this was Isabela and it would be a great surprise if they _didn't_ have a conversation about some strapping stud she had her hands on, Hawke felt uncomfortable knowing that the mere thought of sex wasn't helping her hormones or her swollen nipples since living here. In fact, the mere number of times she found herself waking up with a throbbing need to be fucked was killing her self esteem issues.

Looking down at her extended belly, she felt like a bloated whale. She knew the chances of her getting laid were about as slim to oblivion as were her chances finding a fitting pair of jeans for her current state. She sighed for a moment, readjusting her seat and thinking back to the moment she became pregnant. It was hard to pinpoint before she found out why Anders was acting flakey, but she was sure it was the day of the fundraiser.

She remembered rushing through the mall going through dress racks with Anders following her....

*******************************************************************************

"Anders I don't think any of these will fit me, maybe you should just go without me." Hawke sighed looking over the size tag on a particular red dress, feeling disgruntled that this was the fifth store that defeated her.

"Sweetheart, I really want you to go and it be a shame if you weren't there looking beautiful next to me." Anders hugged her from behind kissing her neck affectionately. "Besides I'm sure you'll find a dress regardless how much time we spend finding it. It doesn't have to be here."

Hawke only sighed, scratching his head. She didn't think he would be this affectionate in public, but her standing there, dressed in her lazyman's sweatpants seemed to prove otherwise. "Yes, and when we do find my size it will make me look like a grandmother with all these crazy colors and glued on jewels. I don't think there is a dress here that is either three sizes too small or four sizes too big...maybe I should just wear that pant suit that hides my fat ass and hips."

"Your ass is not fat," Anders mumbled rubbing against her backside gripping her hips. "It's gloriously round and full of everything I love about you."

Hawke hid her smile as Anders showed his affections nuzzling her like the cats he loved. She may of not been able to spend any time after the rough patch concerning Elissa and the marriage counseling, but Hawke would be lying if she didn't miss his presence.

"Mmmmmm, Marian you have no idea how much I love your ass. Not that I don't like the rest of you." Ander's murmured, rubbing his affection between them.

Hawke looked around, horrified in the department as the other shoppers weren't paying attention. She didn't think Anders would do something like this, in public no less, but here he was, casually grinding his erection away. Hawke felt a smidgen embarrassed, even slightly turned on by the act. She moved her hands into the rack looking at random dresses.

"Anders, maybe this isn't the best time for that right now. Perhaps later?" Hawke was really trying her best to ignore how good his body heat was pressed into her backside.

"Hmm, we can't. We'll be tired from tonight's event, and who knows when my schedule will clear up again." He began nibbling at her neck as one hand meandered to her breast.

"Anders! We're in public and this is hardly appropriate." Hawke desperately tried to keep her voice in check as she felt his teeth. She knew he was playing dirty since they haven't had sex before the counseling, but she wasn't going to act in such a public setting.

Grabbing a random dress, Hawke made a dash for the changing room, leaving Anders to hide while she waited on one of the attendants to let her in. After receiving the number tag, she rushed into an unoccupied stall, closing the door behind her and sitting on the couch. Hawke laid her purse on the ground as she looked over the dressed scrunched in her hands. She was never one for formal wear, since that was more her mother and Bethany's expertise; however, she couldn't help admiring the way it looked.

Unfurling the dressed revealed something that left her a little annoyed.

It looked like it was torn in certain areas, making her think that she unintentionally ripped it during her haste. Feeling guilty and paranoid over buying an unknown dress, she pressed it against herself while looking into the mirror. It seemed to fit well on the outside, but Hawke still had doubts it would even fit her. The reflection showed a woman who just got out of bed, looking completely humble to the garment. 

Hawke was having serious doubts to try it on just to let her self esteem drop, but she needed to kill some time before Anders found a 'creative' way to spend his time.

"You know if you keep staring like-" Before the male voice could finish, Hawke tackled them into the ground from the surprise. She managed to stop as a pair of shocked brown eyes stared up at her. "It seems I should of knocked."

"Really?" Hawke asked in disbelief before getting off her crazy husband.

"Well, I figured you were upset so I managed to find some dresses they had in your size...I thought I was helping you feel all better."

She didn't say anything as she stared at the several other dresses, nor did she look at his face as she stood up. Hawke made a point to never look at his face, since he would always make those sad puppy eyes of manipulation. The man was just completely manipulative with those things, especially if he was horny.

In that mere moment of clarity Hawke came up with the perfect plan to level the playing field.

Hawke walked over to the couch sitting down, forgetting she just tackled her pervert of a husband, and slowly began to slip out her flip flops. She began slowly taking off the rest of her clothes, ignoring the happy smile on his face as she put on the black 'shredded' dress. It seemed the combination of anger and adrenaline were working in an unexpected way

She managed, with some semblance of foreplay, to get into the dress with the aid of the mirror. Judging by the tenting in Anders' pants, Hawke knew she had him where she wanted him.

"Tell me Anders, does this dress seem," An exaggerated twirl caught his attention along with the dangerous glint in her eyes. "A little too much for tonight?"

Anders exhaled through his nostrils slowly unzipping his pants. "No dear. You look rather ravishing in it. I'm afraid I'll have to beat back men with a fiery stick to keep their hands off you."

This earned him a chuckle as Hawke carefully removed the dress, back onto the couch, before sauntering over to him.

"Not the fiery staff in your pants, I take it?" Hawke purred rubbing her feet against the bulge in his underwear.

"That I save just for you during these times. My hot," Anders held in a moan as she kneeled down moving his underwear to the side. "Scorching staff is blazing with... .... maker woman, just let me stuff my cock inside you."

Hawke sat down hard, feeling Anders enter her, gripping her ass as she nibbled on his throat, trying to hold in the load moans echoing in the room.

*******************************************

Hawke stopped herself from thinking any further looking down her legs. She knew her emotions and body were working against her as she just so happened to remember the last time she had been intimate with Anders. Granted there was much glossed over in the time frame, her hormones demanded she replay the only scene that mattered most.

She felt disgusted with herself, feeling the damp wet spot in her underclothes, getting off on the memory of Anders fucking her. She gripped a hand to her mouth not knowing she should scream in frustration from being horny during the honeymoon period of her pregnancy, or cry like a scorned teenager because she was horny and knew no man would fuck her.

Hawke decided at that moment it was better to cry like a willowy tart than give in to the vile thought of masturbating to Anders. Neighbors be damned if they say her.

Letting loose a string of hiccups and sobs Hawke laid her head down in her arms, thinking she was a selfish tart - a manipulative bitch who got what she deserved and was going to be a terrible mother.

' _Hell, I probably will have to give up the job offer I came here for and make minimum wage...don't want to be a burden to Isabela's hospitality with my fat ass waddling in her house.'_ She stopped for a moment to blow her nose _'Or maybe I should stop my damn whining and keep these damn emotional spikes under control.'_

Just when it seemed Hawke would get a grip of herself, tears welled up in her eyes letting her cry at her previous words of 'fat'. She felt under the trap her pregnancy had set up for her until a smell thunk hit the window. Alarmed by the sound, Hawke stood up in alarm from the sudden thud.

Another sound came from the window that gained her attention. A small object bounced off the glass. Rather than listen to reason, since it was held hostage by estrogen, Hawke opened the window an inch waving her hand out to whoever was outside.

“H-Hello?” She squeaked in confusion.

“It must be weird to do this early in the morning, but it is against my good conscious to go about my way after seeing you cry. He's not hurting you is he?”

Hawke opened the window looking down at olive green eyes with busy eyebrows staring up at her. She noticed Fenris covered up in a runner's suit but ignored the red ring around her eyes.

“No, Sketch isn't even doing anything outside of doing food errands. I'm just getting my daily dose of crazy in my current state.”

Fenris leaned against the wall, stretching out his legs. “Either way, you look like a damsel weeping your eyes out by the window. Just making sure.”

Hawke scoffed leaning on her elbows. “This coming from the neighbor I haven't even known for a month. This must seem sad ...”

“I'm just doing the good neighborly deed is all. It isn't good for a woman in your stage to stay inside a lot.” Fenris stopped looking up at her with interest. “I mean, the weather will be getting cooler soon and you don't really talk with anyone besides me occasionally.”

“Well how can I make such great friends when they see the missing ring on my finger and the baking buns in my oven?”

“Yes, such conversations starters those must be. I'm sure the others will have such pleasantly prepared words to say in front of your face this time.”

Hawke couldn't help but smirk at this thought before eyeing Fenris again. “Are you always this bitchy and moody in conversation?”

“Only around people I really like.” He replied smirking up at her.

“Heh, well you've done your good deed for the day. Crying woman averted.”

“Not quite.” Shuffling around his pockets he pulled out his Smartphone. “I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Summer Solstice festival with me? I have an extra ticket as my date canceled on me.”

Hawke smirked at the request. “You know, most men at five in the morning wouldn't be asking a pregnant woman that unless they had ulterior motives.”

“Would getting 'to fill you up on good meals like deep-fried plantain balls with steak inside and getting you out the house' count as nefarious?” Fenris replied with the same smirk aimed at her.

Hawke was quiet for a moment when her stomach betrayed her at the mention of food. Letting common sense take reign, she recollected herself before answering. “When does this festival start and can I bring a guest?”

“It's in two days and of course you can bring a guest. Provided they pay for their own ticket.” A moment of silence sat between them until Fenris stopped stretching. “That was a joke.”

“I was going to say for moment there. I'll let you know by tonight when it's finalized. Good night, morning or whatever.” She yawned ignoring the first hint of light peaking over the horizon.

“Hawke...I wasn't lying when I mentioned getting you outside the house. It will do you some good to see more of Seheron and learn about your new possible home.”

“We being a good neighbor again or as a friend?”

“I was hoping you see it in the latter.”

“Hmmm, for a minute I was hoping for a third option” Hawke muttered for moment before catching her Freudian slip. “Right, have a nice jog.”

“You have a nice rest.” He uttered, watching her retreat inside her room.

Fenris began the five mile routine he had planned for today as he waved goodbye. His job was getting easier staying close to her, but he didn't think he enjoyed the possible thought of spending time with her, but it was paramount to ensuring her health was at a good level.   
Plus, he would be lying to himself if he didn't like having her company around him as well.

Going about his run, he let the routine of feeling his heartbeat and air filling his lungs. His muscles burned in a pleasant way as he rounded the corner of the first bend.

As soon as he was out of sight, Sketch appeared out from the rooftop, looking in Fenris direction. Putting the safety back on, he holstered the gun inside his front pants and walked to his room, where he had left the window open. Swinging himself back inside without causing a sound, he sat back on his bed while texting on his phone to Isabela.


	5. I'm truly sorry

Ok aside from that stupid sleep deprived April's fool joke, I will have to be honest and Say I lost all motivation to continue. And no its not because I don't get enough views, or reviewers to send me praises...I lost the momentum to write since my depression and anxiety are taking over due to my major.

Its either I can write for stories i love or practice my skills in ullustration so i can draw them. Cant have my cake and eat it with this subject...so Im gonna plan, hopefully, before DA:I comes outs at least 2 wrapped up chapters to finish this. Then I guess working on oneshots to help ease the flow of fangirl moments.

truelly sorrow, but it sorta depressing seeing me squander two years of no developement.

**Author's Note:**

> for the Arcanum I used Google translate, but it proved to be funky but the gist was this. "Yes thats it use your legs. I am going to ruin that pussy of yours. Thats it, use your legs."
> 
> You know really dirty, un-fenrisy things.


End file.
